Winter Light
by bluestblue
Summary: When Pitch decides to gather an army a new guardian is picked. How will Jack face meeting an old friend who doesn't remember him? To fight the new army they have to look into both there pasts, learn more about their characters past and building on their relationship. How will this effect the way they fight? Hopefully not to cheesy.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice and review (it will make Jack smile at you with his amazing teeth!)**

**Constructive criticism is great!**

**Nearly a year since they defeated Pitch**

* * *

Jack POV- Chapter 1 – a new guardian

"Oi, Frostie what did I tell you about Easter bein' a spring event not a winter one?" Bunny called scowling at me whilst I was creating my snowflakes and sending them off in the wind. It always annoyed Bunny when I did that, he doesn't like the winter or the snow, I think it's because he's Australian. Before he could do or see anything I banged my staff on the ground on the whole tiny Easter world of Bunnymund was covered in a thin layer of snow. I looked at Bunny, laughing at his facial expression, I was dead meat, yes, but it was worth it. I directed the wind up the one of the holes so that I could fly away, Bunny chasing behind me. If you've ever seen a rabbit run then you know they are fast, but this isn't a normal rabbit. This is the Easter rabbit that delivers and hides all the eggs in one day, you have to be pretty damn quick to do that.

"You nearly took my ear off!" I shouted as one of his deadly boomerangs shot past my left ear I ducked when it made its way back to the rabbit. I flew out one of the tunnels with a cold and frozen Easter bunny in my path, I stopped abruptly Bunny bumping into me. We looked into the sky, the Northern Lights were alive; and this meant one thing, something bad has happened. They need our help.

"What did you bloody do now, Snowflake?" Bunny asked me, smiling as he always did when he teased me.

"You can't pin this one on me Kangaroo. Want to race?" And in that instant I flew away with the wind hearing Bunnymund complaining behind me about being called a kangaroo, this made me smile; it never got old. Bunny reached the workshop the quickest but he did cheat his way there by creating one of his holes. Overall I came out in a better shape, Bunny's fur was matted with snow that was quickly melting and drenched his thick fur; he scowled at me as he leaned against the wall.

"What is it North?" Tooth, the first to arrive asked. Sandy had a golden question mark floating above his head to confirm the guardians confusion.

"The thing is Tooth ve don't know vhat. I just voke up one morning everything destroyed!" North replied with a tear in his eye as he looked around the ruined factory I know how he must feel, I spend hours creating perfect snow flakes, I carve them out of a tiny piece of ice to create a masterpiece; it's what I do best. Then people, mostly adults, go along and destroy them, they never look at them and see their beauty, they just brush them away so not to get wet. As children you marvel at the uniqueness snowflake that is on your coat or you watch painfully as the snowflake that landed on your hand dies from the heat. Where has that fascination, that curiosity gone? I pat North on the shoulder as we all take our time to scan the workshop.

"What did you see North? Was it Pitch?" I asked the first to break the silence.

"I… I just don't know! I voke up and was like dis, yetis say they saw nothing!" North said in distress.

"Don't worry North, we'll sort this out." Said Tooth kindly to North, she was always the one to be there for emotional support.

"Vhat am I going to do? All presents are ruined! How vill I fi-" Bunny cut him short. "Look! The moon. The man in the moon needs to speak. What is it Manny?" Every guardian turned towards the window in t he ceiling, watching as the moon approached. The light intensified and a shadow of three people appeared; Pitch Black and two others who none of the guardians recognized. "He's gathered an army…" North whispered.

"We're getting a new guardian!" Tooth said as circular pattern on the floor moved away to reveal a see-through rock emerging slowly from the floor. As it stopped moving the moons light shined through it revealing an image above of the next guardian.

"God I hope it's not another winter spirit, that would bloody well do my head in!" Muttered Bunnymund I smiled in the background.

"I'm not doing that already?" I replied. "I'm failing my job!" I say as Bunny smirked. The image finally became clear. It was a young girl, my age, with a staff just like me. So many memories came flooding back as I looked at her face. Times before I was a guardian. Times when I was lost as a human, she was there. My friend.

"Does anyone know who she is?" Tooth asked as they stared curiously at the image of this girl, I stood in stunned silence. "Manny who is this?"

"Wait," I whispered as I slowly stepped forward. "It can't be Manny. How?" I reach forward placing my hand into the image. "Lissy?" I say under my breath, a tear forming in my eye.

* * *

**Thanks for reading it! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to believe.**


	2. Chapter 2

"How d'ya know her Frostbite? Where is she?" Bunny asked as Jack slowly backed up to the window. Sandy stood nearby with a question mark still hovering his head.

"Who is she, what power does she have?" Tooth asks. As a tear rolled down Jack's face, abruptly turning into ice. How could she be a spirit? He thought. How did I not know? "Jack, Jack! What's wrong? What did I say?" Tooth said softly coming in for a hug, and then Jack jumped. He couldn't take it any longer; he couldn't take the questions or the sympathy. He couldn't tell the stories. They were too painful to relive again. He flew with the wind behind him, creating blizzards in his path, tears streaming down his face until they froze on the winter spirits cold skin.

He arrived to the forest in Burgess and quickly found his way to where he needed to be. The last place he saw her, the last place he thought anyone saw her. He sat down on a rock slowly crossing his legs, his hood up and his hands steadily wiping the tears from from freezing on his face. Heavy snow was beginning to fall around him, the weather sharper and colder then before. What if she doesn't remember me? He thought. What if she does and doesn't forgive me for leaving her for 300 years or letting her die…

Within minutes of his arrival in Burgess the other guardians were there too, most travelling by the snow globe portal that North always used, Bunny using his own method of transportation. They searched the lake hoping to see him there, where he was usually to be found. When he wasn't they had started to worry. Bunny found him first, being a rabbit he had incredible hearing. He sat down on the rock next to Jack unsure what to say or do to the silent, crying teenager. The other guardians soon caught up and sat round Jack protectively. He was Jack Frost, the guardian of fun and mischief, why would he be crying? The only time the guardians had seen him upset before was when Sandy had gone, but he never cried. Over three hundred years he had been a spirit and not one other spirit, guardian or tooth fairy had ever seen him cry, so why now?

"What's wrong Jack? Why are you so upset?" Asked Tooth sadly. She often worried about Jack; he was so young and had been so lonely.

"Don't worry about it, honestly, I'm just being a wimp." Jack replied trying to sound confident through his tears. "It's just someone I used to know, that's all. I thought she'd died, for good." Jack frowned. "Anyway," he said looking up at the others. "Do you know where she is?"

"Apparently, she's at Laguna beach California, mate. Want to come?" Bunny replied gently, concerned about Jack.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Kangaroo." Jack said a small smile forming on his face. North pulled out his snow globe again and threw it in the air revealing a large portal that they all jumped into. Arriving instantly at the beach in California. The weather was hotter then they thought it would be, this causing some strain on Jack. It was around 20oC (high 60's), Jack just being there would cool it down, but he was already having the ill effects. He quickly escaped to the shadows, aways from the sun and the heat. Tooth flew over to him, hovering by him. She was worried about him, she'd never seen him at all like this before.

"Jack, call out for her." North said so he shouted her name. This meaning no one else could hear him, as not many people believe in him and they only ones who do believe are in Burgess. No reply. The guardians all started to search the beach for her. Children staring in awe as they saw the guardians walk past, some coming for hug. They continued walking until the end of the beach where it met a forest, and there she was. Sitting in the sunlight reading a book. Jack flew into a tree away from the girl's vision, scared of what she did, or didn't, remember.

"Hello," Tooth said cautiously to Alissa. The pretty girl looked around. She had blonde hair with a fringe, tied up in a messy bun. To Jack the hair looked a lot blonder then he remembered, maybe she was a summer spirit? She always used to love the summer.

"Whoa, all the guardians here at once? What have I done?" She asked smiling. Jack smiled too, remembering what he first said when he was taken to the workshop "Anyway, nice to meet you. What's up?"

"Do you know the man in the moon?" Tooth asked her. She nodded slowly, a frown flickered across her face quickly being replaced by a smile. "Well, he wants you to be the next guardian!" Tooth said enthusiastically. She looked around at the other guardians, Jack still hidden in the trees.

"Seriously, you've all come to gang up on me so I do what the moon says? No thank you. He still owes me big time. And I don't want this." Alissa replied. "I appreciate the effort it's just not for me." She quickly added when she saw Tooth's disappointed face.

"Please Alissa, we need your help! We need to protect the children." Tooth said again, clearly upset by her refusing to come.

"Look, I am sorry that you need help and all, but find someone else! Someone better then me! Anyway, I really need to dash, so bye!" She said and disappeared instantly.

"Where has she gone?" Bunny asked they were all confused. How could she just completely disappear? Is that her power, they thought, could she make bad things go away? Jack created a small blizzard that he moved around until it came in contact with her invisible body. She reappeared suddenly, the snow melting as she did so.

"Oh come on! No fair, who was that anyway? Jack Frost?" She said her top and shorts drenched from the melted snow. Jack jumped down from the tree. He looked straight into her eyes, she looked back. He could see the hint of recognition. She inhaled sharply, she didn't remember him but he was so familiar. Had they met before? "Um… yeah well there is nothing you can do to make me come…" she said slowly her eyes still on Jack, not blinking.

"You don't remember me do you?" Jack asked taking a slow steps forward, not breaking eye contact with her. "You don't remember anything since you met the moon. And we can help you remember! You can see the life you lived before. We can do that!" Jack said quietly.

"No…No I'm not sure that I want to," She replied slowly. Backing away.

"Just come, Lissy, please..." He said back knowing how she felt, he wouldn't want to remember her life either.

"Fine… I'll come but I'm not going to promise to be a guardian…" She replied still staring directly at him. He was so familiar to her. He was so important to her, she just didn't know why.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and a massive thank you for the people who reviewed! I tried not to make it to cheesy hope I it is alright and you enjoyed it!**

**It will get better soon, but you need to get into it a bit first.**

**I will upload again soon.**

**Eve**

**~Believe**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you enjoy! Alissa is getting to know the other guardians.**

* * *

Alissa's POV

His eyes that stared into mine were so intense, so meaningful. Who was he to me? How did I used to know Jack Frost? North threw a snow globe in the air creating a magical portal. "You first," North said.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I replied slightly worried about jumping into an unknown portal. Anything could have happened to me, how did I know where I would end up?

"Personally, I don't think they are. I prefer my own method of transport," Bunny said as he typed his foot on the ground. "Bye," he called as he disappeared through the hole. The hole quickly covered itself up with a small flower being the only sign of his appearance.

"I'll go first," Said Jack as he jumped into the portal I felt could trust him so I quickly followed suit. We all arrived at North's workshop. The toys that year were great, mini robots and realistic dolls. They had created a new bouncy ball that could go higher then any other! The yetis were working hard on the creations with the elves wandering the floor, their bells ringing loudly. Personally I don't know how North got any work done here, to loud.

"The yeti's got it back to how it was before then. Quick workers!" Jack said to North obviously impressed.

"Do you like it?" North said proudly.

"Yeah, I break in every year I like it so much!" I reply, Bunny and Jack laughing at North's reaction.

"How? What's our security problem? No ones broken in here before and now twice in two days!" North said confused.

"But they weren't me!" I said laughing. "So Jack, what makes you think you can convince me to join the guardians?"

"Well, if you say no we can kidnap you and hold you hostage until you say yes," He replies, the others and I laugh. "What is your power anyway?" He says whilst sitting on a window creating frost drawings on the glass.

"I can control light." I say happily, I loved my 'power' it was great fun. The confused faces look back at me. "So I can control light rays. I can bend them around me, that is how I can be invisible. I can stop them; I can do whatever I want with them. I can control the smallest light bulb or the sun, so if I want it to be hot I can make it hot." I made the light bulbs flicker to confirm this, I made the sun shine brighter and objects change colour, they looked around amazed.

"So, what d'ya prefer, Easter or Christmas?" Bunny asked smirking at North. Jack laughed and smiled at me, as I looked on confused. The Sandman smiled at me too.

"Bunny!" Tooth squealed. "That's not fair." She crossed her arms in defiance.

"Christmas is way better then Easter, Bunny." North said. "We don't need that to be verified at all." Bunny scowled at him and I laughed, I didn't expect it but I liked them, they were nice!

"So Alissa, do you want to see what we do! Our jobs, they are incredible. See all these lights on the globe," she gestured towards the massive globe in the middle of North's workshop, it was lit up with millions of individual lights. "They all represent a child who believes, and our job is to protect that child, every child, to make them happy." Tooth looked at me, her eyes wide with the passion she held for her job, for the love she had for the children. How could I refuse? No normal person can see me, they walk through me and when I found a bunch of spirits who did, they left me as an outcast saying I was too young to be so powerful, they wouldn't let me in. I was finally with people (well you get the idea) that were fun to be around, who could see me and I was with Jack.

"Come on, it will be fun!" Said Jack enthusiastically with his crooked smile. I nodded.

"Alright, let's go." We jumped out through the window, Jack using his control over the wind to let me fly too. It was incredible, the rush of air on my face, the exhilaration! Sandy flew by on a golden aeroplane, long hands of golden sand reaching out to the children. Jack creating snow wherever he went. Each snowflake was perfect, each snowflake unique. It was beautiful. Bunny and North decided to stay behind. We flew over the snow-covered ice and then up to tooth palace. It was incredible, thousands of tiny fairies all working hard to collect children's teeth. The fairies gathered around Jack, peering into his mouth. I laughed and came over.

"They like my teeth," He said once they had let his mouth go. They still surrounded him; his fans. "This is baby tooth by the way," He gestured to the tiny fairy sitting on his shoulder. She looked at me cautiously.

"Hey baby tooth," I said. "Nice to meet you." I smiled and she quickly inspected my teeth. Once pleased she went back to the laughing Jack.

"We have every child's tooth who ever believed in the tooth fairy here! We store them and keep them so that when they need their best memories, when they need to remember whom they are we can show them! We have yours here too, if you want them." Tooth said to me. A frown appeared on Jack's face, something bothered him.

"I'm fine for now, thank you Tooth," I said smiling at her. She made you want to please her, be happy.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack said and flew out of the palace me following behind being carried in the wind. We flew and flew, around the world, watching all the fairies collect the teeth, leaving little gifts as well. Wherever we went there was happiness, because of the tooth fairies making children believe. "I've got someone I want you to meet," Jack said after hours of flying. We went down and landed on the roof of a house.

Jack jumped down hovering in the air and opened a window he called me down and we went through into a boy's room. "His name's Jamie," Jack whispered. "He's the first boy who believed in me, the first human who saw me since I was Jack Frost." I nodded knowing how it felt, being invisible. He slept peacefully; Jack tapped on the window with his staff creating frost to form. He drew an intricate snowflake in the ice.

"Won't it melt?" I whispered to him. He shook his head.

"No, I've made it so it won't, that way he knows I was here." Jack smiled. "Come on, I'm tired and I'm sure you are too," He held out his hand to help me out as he stood dangerously on the window edge, I took it. His cold skin gave me a shiver. We then flew, he showed off, doing somersaults, going upside down. Trying to copy his moves, I stumble and nearly fall out of the wind. We laugh all the way back to the North Pole at my clumsiness. We finally arrive back personally I was exhausted. I was shown my bedroom down the hall from Jack.

"Night," I said to Jack as he dragged his staff behind him. He turned round with his crooked smile.

"Night to you too."

* * *

**Ok the story line will really pick up next chapter, however I want her to get to know the characters before she trusts them as she doesn't trust people easily. **


End file.
